


This is It

by one-oh-four (WHF_writes)



Series: HQ Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, KageNoya - Freeform, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, noyakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHF_writes/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: Noya would always choose this. Because he still wants that kind of happiness.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: HQ Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very SELF INDULGENT and I've done this with no research, that even I get confused in my timing. I know this seems like a little rushed and I would not deny that.
> 
> I just have a very bad habit of paring my main men in a series, and in this case both Kageyama and Noya were my main, and discovering that they are a very rare pair and not a lot of us write about them, I wanted to write something, just to quell my KageNoya thirst.
> 
> I know it's still very short, no?

“Olympics, huh?” Nishinoya Yuu wistfully muttered to himself, as his former teammate gets ready to serve. “Good for him.”

Playing for the Gold against the Americans at nineteen, Kageyama the genius setter makes his presence known. The Genius Daredevil. The King of the Court. It makes Noya think back on the past, seeing him grow not just as an even more formidable player but also as a human, although he cannot, for the life of him, smile like how normal people do.

Although, Noya supposes, Kageyama is never normal. Noya could still remember the goosebumps on his arms and his hairs standing on tips whenever he sees Kageyama set, or when he does that freakish jump serve, or when he covers, or when he spikes the winning shot himself. A true monster.

Noya could still remember that one time he tossed and Kageyama spiking it to get them their winning point. Noya wondered if what he felt that time was what Kageyama feels every time he tossed to the spikers and win.

Because he wanted to do it again. He wanted to _feel_ that again. The feeling of pride and happiness. Happiness he associates with playing volleyball.

Right now, watching in the stands, though he knows it is quite pathetic, he feels jealous. He wants to play. Right now, as the huge monitor zero in on that menacing smile of the Genius Daredevil, the stands erupting to cheers as Japan delivered their winning point, Noya wants it, too.

He wants to play.

He still wants to support that formidable ally of his.

((*))

“Noya…-senpai?”

A quiet voice hesitantly called. Noya couldn’t help but smile at the ‘senpai’ part, but he almost spilled the coffee cup he was holding as he slightly jumped in surprise.

Standing in front of him was the Genius Daredevil himself. The newly crowned Best Setter. He was currently regarding him with those eyes, reading him as if he was the opposing team. But who was he kidding, Kageyama isn’t really that people-smart. He could just be looking at him in the Kageyama-normal way.

“Yo, Kageyama!” He greeted, his voice thick. He cleared his throat. He feels pathetic.

Kageyama didn’t say anything. Not for a long time. He just continued staring, sometimes just directly in his eyes that Noya felt disrespected a kouhai could even do that to a senpai (add the height advantage, Kageyama is literally looking down on him), sometimes he stares at his body in general; not in a perverted way, but Noya knew to be a _checking_ way.

“Are you okay now?” Kageyama suddenly asked, taking Noya off-guard.

Noya could feel the bitter aftertaste of the coffee. He took a sip and nodded.

“I live just around here,” Kageyama said. “Do you want to stop by?”

((*))

Noya was pleasantly surprised to know that Kageyama is a clean person, although the unit itself was big that small clutters doesn’t really make your entire house look dirty and messy. Certificates and plaques displayed on the shelf by the wall around the huge television on the wall.

Noya saw the plaque from the People’s Honor Award as the Best Setter in Japan and stared at it in awe. Just out of high school. He truly is awesome.

“I watched the Olympics, you know?” He called, his voice carrying to the kitchen where Kageyama was apparently preparing some snacks for him.

“Oh?”

“I was in the stands,” he said as he looked at the setter walking out of the kitchen. “What do you have in there?”

“Sandwiches,” he replied as he set down the tray.

“Still as stoic as ever, huh?”

He helped himself to a full-load sandwich and took a sip on some smoothie, his cup of lukewarm coffee forgotten.

They dig in for a while before Kageyama spoke up.

“You haven’t been in touch with us.”

_Is that accusation in his voice?_

Noya feels like he was being schooled. By a kouhai, to boot. He wanted to get angry, but decided not to. Since this is the first time in a long time they’ve seen each other, he doesn’t want to leave him with a bitter taste in his mouth again.

“Sorry, the University is keeping me soooo busy!” He said lightly.

“Are you playing again?”

((*))

His last game with them as team was a disaster.

An injury to the shoulder (although the team won the game, they still lost to the next game with Date High, and his guilt overwhelmed him). It was a disaster for him. It scared him too much. The thought that he was never going to be able to play volleyball again weighs greatly on his mind, making him miserable and a little more disorderly.

Then he took the operation that could be either a failure or a total success, proceeded by a grueling rehabilitation. He thought that by a year, he would be able to play with a ball again, but his doctor and therapists were adamant he wouldn’t be playing until after another six months.

By then, his impatience grew to dread. What if’s dance through his thoughts. The dark tunnel seems to stretch and the light just seems so small. Because he never considered what would it be like if he could never play volleyball again.

Just thinking that scares him even more.

((*))

“Yeah, well, I just started playing again,” he said. “My therapists gave me the go sign. Apparently it would be easy to get an injury again just after recovery.”

“I see. What will you be doing after college?”

Noya hesitated. Up until now, he was still under his parents’ house seeing as they were too scared to let him be on his own, knowing how reckless he could get. A stark contrast to a nineteen year old Kageyama who owns his own unit, an Olympian, and now a pro.

“Work?”

“Don’t you want to play volleyball again?” Kageyama countered.

Noya stared at his sandwich. He would be lying if he said he doesn’t want to, but what would be his choice? It’s not like he was as good as Kageyama, or even Hinata for that matter, and it’s not like he would get scouted, since most of the teams prefer younger talents, high schoolers or _just graduated_.

“You said you went to watch the match at the Olympics?”

“Yeah.”

“What did it made you feel?”

Noya wanted to punch him right now but held it in.

“Did it made you hungrier?” Kageyama prodded. “Did it made you think _‘more, I want to play more’_?”

He waited for a response, but none came.

“Because I did, Noya-senpai,” Kageyama said. “I want more of it. It made me feel more ambitious and made me want to explore for more.”

“I want to play,” Noya said quietly, and he looked up from his sandwich to Kageyama’s eyes.

What he saw in them made him flinch, remembering that kind of look in high school as they faced with a strong opponent. Kageyama’s unwavering (and raw) determination.

“Then let’s play. Together.”

((*))

Apparently, Kageyama was scouted by the Adlers after completing the Nationals in the top three even before his performance in the Olympics, and is already in secret training with them now.

The way Kageyama talked about it made knots in Noya’s stomach.

He seems happy.

Noya wants that happiness as well.

Kaeyama talked about the trainings and how they weren’t the same in high school, he talked about the different former high school rivals in training with him like Wakatoshi Ushijima and Korai Hoshiumi, and how, if Noya would agree, _fun_ the practices would be if he was around.

It made Noya wonder what happened to Kageyama in the past year or so that he became this talkative and willing.

Kageyama had enough sense to let him go for the evening before demanding an answer. They exchanged contact informations, though, and right now, he was staring at a text Kageyama sent him.

_“Please think about it, Noya-senpai.”_

He would be lying if he said it does not interest him.

He remembers the reason he kept playing in high school against those giant schools: the more they win, the more opportunities for them to play. Because he just love to play. He loves volleyball too much to leave it.

There were still doubts, but…

He remembers that day, when Shoyo asked him to teach him how to receive and he explains by using wild gestures and words like ‘wham!’ and ‘bam!’ and how everyone was laughing at him and Tanaka telling him no one would understand him and Kageyama just stands there, looking at him and at everyone laughing before saying ‘I do, though’ effectively making the whole team look at him in wonder.

He knew both Kageyama and him were playing by instinct, although putting in even more work to polish what they have and exploring even more to grow even stronger and better.

He knew he wants that happiness. He wants that feeling of awe and wonder and wants to have goosebumps again, seeing Kageyama play up close in the court, and he wants to pass to him, and see him set and see his nasty smile as they point.

They play on instinct, and just like last time, he would choose by instinct.

(Rather, he felt foolish for even thinking about it this long.)

That very evening, after cooking for his parents and telling them his plans, he texted Kageyama.

((*))

The past two weeks saw him running off to this office and that office withdrawing from the University to play full-time volleyball, his Dean telling him they were surprised it took this long for him to be scouted by a pro team.

One of the hardest thing he did was probably telling his University Team he would be dropping out of the games. Although he only started playing with them for a couple of months, he still felt guilty that he would be leaving a team he belongs to, again. First during his last year in high school and now his University Team.

He has been over at Kageyama’s place a lot. They talked about agents, and how their Head Coach was happy Kageyama managed to talk to someone and did the scouting himself, and their training menus, and when he would be visiting the training facilities and what the members’ reactions were.

“Ushiwaka-san wants you in; he says he doesn’t want to face anyone receiving his pitches constantly, like you and Daichi-senpai. Says he would even be more reassured if you’ve got his back.”

They talked about Kageyama’s last year in high school, placing third in Japan right before his Olympic performance. Truly, he knew that Kageyama was top tier even before actually making his acquaintance. It became much more apparent when he was invited to that Japan National Training Camp during his first year. Noya could feel that their teammates truly acknowledged the fact that they were practicing with a prodigy.

Did Noya felt jealous back then? No, he didn’t think so. He understood that it would only be for few handpicked players and then he knew that they only captured the attention of the Representatives through their plays that Kageyama sets, taking absolute control of the court and ensuring their win.

“I was sure Hinata would ask you to join him,” Kageyama said absently.

Noya hesitated, unsure if it would be all right if he said the truth. In the end, he did.

“The truth is he already offered,” Noya shrugged.

“Eh? Then why are you suddenly--”

“I just thought it’s time,” he said, cutting Kageyama off.

((*))

Because he cannot, for the life of him, just tell the Best Setter in Japan that this was it.

This was it.

This is what he wants.

As he received Shoyo’s spike to where Kageyama planned him to spike, positively trapping his former ally and then passing his receive to Kageyama and catching a glimpse of that menacing smile of his that entails victory.

This was it.

The feeling of happiness building up, threatening to burst, his arms covered in goosebumps and his hair on the back of his neck standing.

(As much as he loves Shoyo, he would still choose this.)

Because this is it. Kageyama is _it_.

This is what makes his heart pound that doesn’t have to do with fatigue. He wants this excitement, coursing through his veins. He bites his lips as the rush of happiness coursed through his spine, still looking at Kageyama’s annoying smile, as he tossed for a sure win.

(He felt sorry for Shoyo, but he would still choose this.)

Because as much as he could deny and admit that he’s pathetic, this is it.

The reason of his happiness.

Kageyama it is. It’s always been Kageyama.


	2. Drunken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama confessed while drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> Once again, this is very self-indulgent.
> 
> I've got the inspiration from a Korean song of the same title (Drunken Truth) and it made me cry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Drunken Truth

“I’m sorry but you have to listen to me,” he earnestly said, grabbing the front of his collars. He knows he might choke if he gripped too hard, but what he will say is urgent and he wants the other to know.

He heard the other grunt, for either approval or just plain discomfort he does not know, nevertheless, he proceeded.

“It’s true that I may be drunk,” he started, trying hard to look straight to Noya’s eyes to convey the importance of his words. “But please know that I mean what I’ll say. You know I am a coward when it comes to things like this, and I may act shy and uncomfortable tomorrow around you and try to avoid you. I may even forget all I’ve told you.

“I am a coward and I am drunk and I apologize for that. But I need you to listen to me,” he begged the other. “I always wanted to tell you this but I _am_ a coward so I always say other things. I even tried to ignore it and ignore you to the best of my abilities, limiting our interactions to just mainly in the court, and I regret it.

“I regret that I’ve wasted time telling you that I love you. I’ve always loved you, right from the start. Right from—from—from maybe when you received my serve in the gym my first year and all throughout high school. I am sorry if my declaration of love is sloppy or hasty or corny. I am sorry if you’re uncomfortable right now, but I am, as well. Please believe me this is all true.

“I hope tomorrow I can find the courage to face you head-on,” he said, leaning his head on Noya’s shoulders, nuzzling the spot between his neck and shoulder. “I really wanted to hold you and tell you openly how much I love you.”

Noya snickered as he leaned on Tobio’s head. Tobio may have heard him because he pulled away and his frown deepened upon seeing Noya smiling.

“Why are you smiling?”

Noya just shook his head.

“I’m not the kind of person to just tell someone I love them,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Noya. “This is all true! Say something.”

“Tobio, I am already taken,” Noya said.

“What? No!”

“I am, though,” Noya insisted. “I’ve been with him for three years.”

Noya watched the other’s expression as it crumbles and a twenty-two year old Tobio sports a pout and a scowl similar to that of a baby with a really nasty personality but still cute.

“No!” Tobio insisted. “Please listen to me, I love you. I always have!”

Noya laughed.

“Stop riling him up, or else we’ll be forced to listen to another round of his confession,” Hoshiumi said as he rolled his eyes. “It’s been years!”

“Please tell him to stop,” Ushiwaka pleaded.

“Never let Tobio have a shot of tequila, ever again,” Romero said, laughing as he took another swig of beer.

“Noya~” Tendou called. “We’ve listened to his confession for five times just for tonight; I don’t think I can stomach another.”

Noya sniggered. He’s been trying to ward Tobio off the alcohol because of his low tolerance, but with his _boyfriend’s_ nature of competitiveness and Tendou’s teasing, he soon found Tobio wasted enough to forget everything, apparently except his love for Noya.

He stood up and tugged at Tobio’s hand clasped on his own until he looked up at him, his eyes heavy.

“Come on, they’re kicking us out,” he said and the team laughed.

“Forget them, I love you!” Tobio said, stomping on the floor.

“Ugh,” Hoshiumi cringed.

“Do you need help?” Ushijima asked, eying Tobio trying to throw a tantrum.

“No, I’ll manage,” Noya waved.

Because he’s done this before and, loathe as he is to admit, the team has gotten used to this situation, for they have witnessed numerous bouts of this episode for them to truly believe that Noya _will_ manage despite their height difference.

Noya tightened his grip on Tobio’s waist as he fumbled opening their hotel room.

“I love you,” Tobio whispered softly as Noya tucked him in, clothes changed and wiped clean. “I love you.”

Noya could feel the goosebumps forming, tears are forming, he feels excitement that is wholly different from that when he is in the court, and he thinks

_‘this is it, this is what I have always wanted’_

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave me feedback!  
> if you want, why don't you leave a prompt for KageNoya and I'll try to write them?
> 
> Let's continue loving each other!  
> Cheers,  
> WHF

**Author's Note:**

> Let's continue living our life full of happiness, like Noya chose to do.  
> Let's continue to cheer each other on~  
> WHF


End file.
